24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am
BGIN If "Sarah states to Kim Bauer that Bob's surname is "Peluso".", then shouldn't his article simply be changed to Bob Peluso? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) : Yes I strongly agree. That man's name certainly isn't Bob Peluso, but neither is "Mandy" the true name of... well, Mandy. So we go with the full alias. Now, is there any proof that Sarah and Bob were actually supposed to be married? If so, does anyone think it's safe to say she has the same last name, too? 21:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, if we're using "Bob" as his name, we might as well use "Peluso." I don't remember if they were referred to as Bob and Sarah outside of the Kim deception, were they? --proudhug 23:21, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure, so I won't guess. On a related topic, now that I think about it, we probably should not label Sarah as Peluso unless there is evidence, because we shouldn't assume she took his surname as part of the charade. 21:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :: Agreed. --proudhug 21:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Names Did we get the names of the two people at the airport? Plus, first episode with no President Taylor in it all season. --SuperWaffle 02:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The wife name is Sarah and husband's is Bob. That's all I know. I got it from 24 FOX recaps. --Mstouffer 10:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I know it's FOX, but is that source valid here, even if it wasn't given in the show or in the credits? Also, where did we get the name of Waltrip for the EMT? Thief12 03:11, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: According to Wiki 24:Canon the Fox website is counted as canon, so I think it would be okay. SeanPM 09:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Main image Thought I would start the discussion for main image. I'm not sure if I like the current one so much, being that the cellphone stream of Kim only happened in the final minute and she's already had a main image just a few episodes ago. I think the Jibraan/canister stuff was the main part of this episode being that it took up like 80% of the storyline. SeanPM 18:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Mstouffer added a new picture with the pathogen. I REALLY like it. Not only is it cool, but it has a big impact on the episode. -- 21:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : OK, not a lot of great visual moments from this episode. My problem with the current main image is that it shows us something we've seen before this episode from a scene in the first couple minutes that didn't have anything to do with the rest of the episode. : I suggest that instead we use this image: :: : I personally would have chose something a bit more action-ish, like this image: :: : I'll keep looking through the screencaps and see if I find anything else I like. 06:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: I really like the idea of the "7x22 b" image, but there's got to be a better image of him running with the bomb than that one. I think it's more appealing to look at because of the urgency going on at that time. --MistahWhippy 08:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm really not sure. I agree with there not being a clear-cut/great visual moment from this episode. I like "7x22 a" because the bomb is nice and clear there and you could tell by the timer on it that it's about to go off. "7x22 b" is nice because of the sense of urgency there, but it's not immediately clear from the image what's inside of the backpack. I just uploaded another image that I think may be a good candidate: It's got a little bit of everything I think - nervousness/urgency, a 'heroic' moment by Jibraan, the canister is clearly in the shot (and activated), and Jack patting him on the back before running off with it. SeanPM 09:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : What I like about the current is that it gives a good suspense of what is to come. The bio weapon cover the whole episode practically. If someone was reading the article. The main image would give them alot of suspense. Plus, we have so many images of Jack and already have one with Jibraan. It wouldn't look right to have back to back episodes with a Jibraan image. I think we need one of the pathogen. Not only is it attractive, but it gives a "foretaste" of what is to come.--Mstouffer 10:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : My vote goes between 7x22b and 7x22 JibraanJack. Both show what most of this episode was about, and show some pretty good action scenes. User:HillingerIsNotAMole 01:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : 7x22a. The only other option, apparently, is using yet another picture of Jibraan immediately after the one for the last episode, which I think we should try to avoid. --Pyramidhead 05:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :: I would suggest that we change the previous episode before this one. This was was much more "Jibraan-centric". Willo talk 05:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I disagree. We have two Jibraan images already and they are back to back. Though the one of Jibraan holding the canister was a very good action scene, I think the one where we see the entire canister is better. My reasoning is that seeing the ticking clock looks very suspenseful and I thought was the most important and most appealing part of the episode. It looked to be good in the "World of 24" since there is a timer on the bomb. Does this convince any of you guys? --Mstouffer 19:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : The problem I have with the image is that it is not dynamic at all. There's nothing happening in the image, and, quite frankly, having a clock ticking is nothing new on 24. I am firmly against changing this image. Willo talk 02:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :: I agree with Willo. The shot of the canister is just a still of a prop. Props are rarely focused on; it's the faces we want in the main images since that's where all the 24 drama is clearly demonstrated. 03:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) bob what is the name of the actor that play bob, the man that is watching kim bauer? :It's in the article. Thief12 04:16, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Unnamed characters Who are the FBI Agent and the Cop credited? Thief12 02:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC)